


Third Date

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M, date, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very short and also very bad, I'm sorry. For Abbie! ~ Cas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and also very bad, I'm sorry. For Abbie! ~ Cas

It was their third date night that week, and it was Jimmy’s turn to pick what they did. Dean had chosen the last one, when they went ice skating, and Jimmy chose their first date which was a picnic, so Dean knew that it was only fair that Jimmy got to pick this time. But he had to admit, when Jimmy showed up at the door holding a few horror DVDs, he died a little inside. 

It took them about an hour to get everything ready, dragging blankets and pillows from Dean’s bedroom and setting them up in the sitting room to make a fort. Jimmy ran back upstairs and changed into Dean’s clothes, purposefully choosing ones that Dean wore a lot so they’d be more comfortable, before coming back down and crawling into the fort. Dean made some popcorn and got drinks, and then they were ready to go.

Dean could feel his heart skip a little when Jimmy turned off the lights, and then he tried his best to settle down.

The first movie wasn’t too bad at least, it was mostly just badly edited gore and fake blood, and Dean distracted himself by eating popcorn and hiding his face by pressing his face against Jimmy’s jumper.

The second movie made him jump a few times, making Jimmy glance at him and giggle. “Scared, Dean?”

Dean forced a laugh. “Me? Scared? That’s ridiculous!”

Jimmy just smiled and kissed his cheek before turning back to the screen. It wasn’t until the end of the third movie that the biggest scare yet happened, making Dean jump and grab Jimmy’s hand tightly for protection. As the credits rolled, Jimmy giggled and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap, petting his hair gently. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t like horror movies baby?” he grinned, kissing Dean’s face gently. Dean just blushed deeply.

After he had calmed down a little, Jimmy decided to make up for it with a bubble bath for two, before helping Dean to bed and allowing him to fall asleep on his chest, clinging to him.


End file.
